Various types of rotary drill bits, reamers, stabilizers and other downhole tools may be used to form a borehole in the earth. Examples of such rotary drill bits include, but are not limited to, fixed cutter drill bits, drag bits, polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) drill bits, matrix drill bits, roller cone drill bits, rotary cone drill bits and rock bits used in drilling oil and gas wells. Cutting action associated with such drill bits generally requires weight on bit (WOB) and rotation of associated cutting elements into adjacent portions of a downhole formation. Drilling fluid may also be provided to perform several functions including washing away formation materials and other downhole debris from the bottom of a wellbore, cleaning associated cutting elements and cutting structures and carrying formation cuttings and other downhole debris upward to an associated well surface.
Rotary drill bits may be formed with blades extending from a bit body with respective gage pads disposed proximate the uphole edges of the blades. Exterior portions of such gage pads may be generally disposed approximately parallel with an associated bit rotational axis and adjacent portions of a straight wellbore. Gage pads may help maintain a generally uniform inside diameter of the wellbore.